


10/13/2013 - Afternoon

by KiannaLeigh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Diary/Journal, Gen, Mental Instability, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on that date and at that time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	10/13/2013 - Afternoon

The world,  
the world is bleeding, colors  
and pigments.  
Dripping a gooey mess over my mind,  
the hues and tones are dripping out to grey.

My mind,  
my mind is reeling, losing  
balance and  
my dreams are being left behind.  
My voice is being stolen away.

My fears,  
my fears are winning, spinning  
and grinning.  
They’re stronger than my will to climb.  
I’m drowning in my doubts today.


End file.
